The Evans Twins and James!
by in-love-with-james-potter
Summary: Lily and James along with their friends are about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, But this year Lily's twin sister Lisa transfers to Hogwarts too. Will James knowtice that Lily has a twin? Will she tell him? R
1. Chapter 1: The transfer

The Twins and James.  
  
Chapter 1: The transfer.  
  
"LILY," screamed Becky whilst hugging one of her best friend, "Ready for another year at Hogwarts?" Becky was a beautiful 15 year old girl who was starting her fifth year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and Wizardry along with her three best friends Lily, Bianca and Charlotte. Becky had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had some freckles and beautiful red lips. She was also very tall. Becky was never shy of anything and never let any one hold her down. She was very popular at school along with her best friends.  
  
"BECKY! I missed you so much! Yeah I'm ready I can't wait till we get there!" said Lily with a huge smile on her face. Lily Evans was also 15 yeas old and was also starting her 5th year at Hogwarts. Lily was the tallest from the girls and had red fiery hair that hung lose around her face. She also had bright green eyes that change color according to her mood. Throughout the summer Lily had grown a lot. She was always the least developed from the group but was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, and now she had a gorgeous body and her breasts had grown a lot in summer and now they were big. Lily was very out going and was never shy of anything and got along well with all the students at Hogwarts. This is what made her so popular but mainly she was popular because she was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and every guy wanted to go out with her. This year she was made a prefect.  
  
"Come let's go find Bianca and Charlotte." Said Lily, "but knowing Charlotte she wont be here yet because she is always late" The girls started laughing and went to find there best friends.  
  
"LILY, BECKY! I missed you guys so much!" Screamed Bianca, from behind them. They both turned round and ran to hug Bianca.  
  
"BIANCA" they both yelled at the same time and squashed her between them.  
  
"GUYS, YOUR SQUASHING ME!" They both let her go and started laughing. Bianca had dark black curly hair and dark brown eyes and very pale skin. She was not as tall as the others but was not so short either. Bianca was a bite shy sometimes but she also had a wild side, which is what she was mostly known for. She was also very popular.  
  
"Wow Lily! Look at you! You look awesome!" said Bianca with a shock expression on her face. The other girls just started laughing.  
  
"Thanks. Come on lets go find Cha Cha" said Lily. (Cha Cha is what they called Charlotte) So they all went off to find her.  
  
Lily spotted Charlotte and sneaked up behind her and gave her a fright. Charlotte jumped up and turned around.  
  
"LILY!" said Charlotte whilst squashing Lily in a hug. Then when she saw the others she let her go and hug them as well. Charlotte was about the same height as Becky and had long ginger hair and dark brown eyes. She was very athletic and loved to play sports and she was also very smart. She always got the highest marks without studying. She also loved to play tricks on people, especially her friends.  
  
"Guys I would like you to meet someone. Come with me." Said Lily and the others just followed her looking curious. Lily led them next to her parents. Next to them was a girl that looked exactly like Lily, they had nothing different except that the other girl had thinner lips then Lily.  
  
"Lily...I think I'm seeing double!" said Bianca looking shocked as well as the others. Lily just smiled as so did the other girl.  
  
"Guys this is my twin sister Lisa." said Lily. The rest were stunned.  
  
"Hi pleased to meet you. I'm Becky and this is Bianca and this is Charlotte" said Becky.  
  
"Lily, how come you never told us that you had a twin sister?" said Charlotte. The rest just nodded there heads.  
  
"Well...Umm....I forgot." said Lily trying to look serious. "Lisa transferred to Hogwarts this year. She used to go to Dumbstruck. She was sorted in summer she is in Ravenclaw"  
  
Then Lisa stepped next to Lily and said "But you can't tell anyone that we are twins. We want to have some fun playing tricks on people this year. Ok?" said Lisa. They also had the same voice.  
  
They all nodded and said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and left to go and find a compartment on the train.  
  
"This is going to be soooo much fun!" said Charlotte with a huge smile on her face. The other all started laughing and then they got on the train for another year of Hogwarts.  
  
That's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review!! The next chapter will be up very soon!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Maraders

The Evans Twins and James  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Marauders  
  
"Um...Lily I'm going to the bathroom I'll meet up with you guys later ok?" said Lisa  
  
"Yeah sure, we're gonna be at the back!" so they all kept walking at the back.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Screamed Lily as James Potter bumped in to her knocking her to the floor. The other girls helped her up.  
  
"Umm....Err...I-I-I'm s-sorry didn't see y-you there!" said James whilst trying not to blush. He was checking her out from top to bottom. 'Man what happened to her? Look at her body. Yeah she was always soooo gorgeous but she never had a body like that!' thought James.  
  
James Potter was one of the mast handsome and popular guys at school. He formed part of a group of boys called the Marauders. All the four boys in the group were the most popular guys at school, and most wanted by the girls. A lot of guys were jealous of them because they always got any girl they wanted. James was tall and had dark jet black hair which he always messed up because he thought it was cool. He had dark chocolate brown eyes and he also had a great body from all the quitddich training. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quitddich team and also played seeker. James had been asking Lily to go out with him every since the third year but sadly she always said no. James and Lily were friends but they argued a lot with each other. This is mainly why Lily always said no to James and because he always thought that he was better then anyone else at school just because all the girls wanted to go out with him, that s except Lily. Another reason why she always said no is because she never really liked him.  
  
Another boy in the group was Sirius Black. He had dark black hair and grey eyes. He was simply gorgeous! He had a great body and was very popular, just like James. However, Sirius had a reputation of going out with a girl sleeping with her and then bumps her. He had slept with over ¾ of the school girl's population. But none of the girls ever complained as long as they went out with him. He was also on the Gryffindor quitddich team. He was the keeper. Sirius always liked to joke about and play tricks on people, especially the Slytherin house.  
  
Another boy in the group was Remus Lupin. He was also very good looking. He was tall and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was the smart and sensible one in the group. However, Remus had a problem. He was a werewolf. Once a month, on the night of the full moon he would go down to the shrieking shack and change in to a werewolf. No one knew about his condition except of course for James, Sirius and Peter.  
  
Peter was the last member of this group. He was not popular and cute as the others and no girl would ever go out with him. He was known as the 'follower'. He was short and fat and had sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" screamed Lily at James.  
  
"Um...oh yeah sorry" said James as he seemed to come back to reality. "So Lily tell me...how was your summer?" said James as he jumped next to her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"First of all GET YOU HAND AWAY FROM MY WAIST!" James didn't expect this and as she shouted at him he jump with fear. "And secondly, my summer was great. Paris was so romantic." Said Lily with a sudden change of tone that surprised everyone.  
  
'WOW...MAN...SHE IS SOOOO HOT! COME ON JAMES YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOURSELF IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER THIS YEAR!' Thought James, again.  
  
"Um, James....Hello? Are you there?" asked Lily whilst waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about how gorgeous you look this year" When Lily heard this she waved her hands in frustration and walked away, and so did the other girls. James instantly regretted what he had said and walked off. On the way to find a compartment he met on of his best friends.  
  
"JAMES! Buddy old pal! I missed you so much" said Sirius whilst hugging him. Behind Sirius James saw Remus.  
  
"Sirius get off me! Remus help me please!" as soon as James said Remus' name Sirius let go of James and ran up to Remus.  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
"Hug me and die!" screamed Remus at Sirius. Sirius froze and pretended to cry.  
  
"Oh what the hell, come here Sirius I need a hug!" As soon as Remus said that Sirius jumped on Remus and dropped him to the ground and James then jumped on them.  
  
"Come on stop fooling about and let's go find a compartment!" said Peter from above.  
  
"PETER" they all said together and jumped on him dropping him to the ground.  
  
"GUYS! LET ME GO!" screamed Peter. Just them Professor McGonagall came walking up the corridor.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?"  
  
"Oh sorry Professor but we haven't seen each other in a while!" said Remus with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"I don't care. Now off you go and find a compartment. Oh and Potter I expect you to be in the prefects compartment in 1 hour for your fist meeting." Said Professor McGonagall with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Yes professor" said James. Then they all walked off to find a compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Girls compartment.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Lily I heard you're the new prefect. Is it true? Who is the other prefect?" asked Bianca with a curios look on her face that changed in to a smile.  
  
"Yeah I am, but the other prefect is JAMES! How could they possibly make him a prefect?" said Lily.  
  
"Oh come on his not that bad. Why don't you give him a chance? I mean he has been asking you out since the third year?" Said Charlotte.  
  
"There is no way I am going to go out with him. He is such an arrogant, self centered little prat. Would rather die then go out with him! Besides he only goes out with girls to sleep with them and then he dumps them the next day." Said Lily looking out of the window.  
  
"That is true, BUT there is another reason, isn't there?" asked Becky with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Um...I don't know what you're talking about! I have to go for my prefects meeting, bye" said Lily in a nervous tone and walked out of the compartment as quick as possible whilst the other girls started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* IN THE BOYS COMP.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I cant believe that you are a prefect!" exclaimed Remus to James.  
  
"Yeah I think Dumbledore was drunk at the time" said Sirius and they all burst out laughing, except James.  
  
"Oh come on guys. Why is it so hard to believe, I mean I am smart, I get the best grades in the year, and I am responsible" said James with a serious look on his face. All the others burst out laughing again.  
  
"YOU...RESPONSIBLE? YEAH RIGHT!" said Remus. This time even James started laughing.  
  
"Yeah you're right. I couldn't believe it when I saw the badge as well."  
  
"so who is the other prefect?" said Sirius.  
  
"Lily!" said James with a smile on his face.  
  
"AH....Lily, so are you gonna ask her out?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh course, just give me some time and she will be all mine" he said sounding very confident.  
  
"Yeah sure she will! James I think your meeting has started!" said Remus checking his watch.  
  
"Oh Shit!" he said and ran out of the compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN THE PREFECTS COMPARTMENT.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...As I said this year we will be having a number of social activities which you will organize, but you will run the ideas.." said Professor McGonagall  
  
"SORRY IM LATE...I FORGOT" said James out of breath from the running.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Come on take a seat next to Ms. Evans and pay attention."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Said James with a smile on his face.  
  
"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she said whilst looking at James "you will run any idea by me or the Headmaster. The head boy and girls will also help you and they will inform you of our next meeting. On your way out I will give you a lit of passwords which you will learn and dispose of the paper straight away. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes" everybody replied.  
  
"Good now off you go and please behave yourselves. Remember that you are prefects and people look up to you! Go on off you go" she said whilst looking deeply at James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN THE CORRIDOR*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily!" Called James from behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" asked James whilst running a hand through his hair.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but I can't" she said.  
  
"Oh come on please Lily I really like you please go out with me!" he asked again.  
  
"No James I can't" she said again.  
  
"HEY LILY!" called a voice from behind her.  
  
"DANIEL" she said and ran towards him and hugged him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
That's it for now. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Lily, daniel and James

**The Evans Twins and James**  
  
**Chapter 3: Lily, Daniel and James**  
  
Hey guys!! I'm back. Sorry I took soooo long to update but I was very busy doing my exams. Anyway here's the third chapter....ENJOY!!

"DANIEL" said Lily as she ran up to him and threw her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. Daniel had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was very tall and good looking.  
  
James was shocked at this and felt very embarrassed because he had just asked her out. He made a noise to show that he was there, watching them. All of a sudden Lily remembered about James. She broke the kiss and went very red. She turned around to face James. At that moment their eyes met and she felt something in her stomach melt. She shook her head and ignored the feeling.  
  
"James, this is Daniel Cliffe. We met in Paris in summer. He is in Ravenclaw a year older." Said Lily. Then she turned round to face Daniel and smiled at him. "Daniel, this is James Potter. He is in my year and house."  
  
The two boys shook hands and then James looked at Lily in her eyes. She could read his eyes like a book. She saw pain and lust, wanting her. There was another feeling in her stomach and then James excused himself and left leaving Lily confused.  
  
"Lily...want to go to your compartment?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Yeah, come on let me introduce you to my friends" said Lily smiling up at him. Then he cupped his cheek and kissed him, and then they walked off.  
  
**James' Compartment   
**  
James entered the compartment and found Sirius and Remus wrestling each other on the floor and Peter watching them laughing. James found a seat next to the window and didn't speak. The others noticed this and stopped fighting and looked up at him confused but they also had a feeling that this was something about Lily.  
  
"What's up James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Noting" answered James.  
  
"Is this about Lily?" asked Remus. James didn't answer so they took that as a yes.  
  
"What did she do to you?" asked Sirius looking very concerned.  
  
"She has a boyfriend" said James in a very sad tone.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry James I know how much you like her." Said Peter, the other boys just stared at him because he usually doesn't speak in situations like these.  
  
"Yeah. Who is he?" asked Sirius looking back at James.  
  
"Daniel Cliffe from Ravenclaw."  
  
"Is he they guy with black hair and blue eyes? he's a year older right?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I see him a lot in the library. He doesn't talk much. Don't worry James you'll find a way to be with Lily." Said Remus feeling truly sorry for his friend.  
  
"I Hope so"  
  
**In the Girls Compartment**  
  
Lily and Daniel walked hand in hand towards the compartment. On their way they met Lisa. Lily looked shocked and ran towards her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get back to the compartment. What if you're seen?" said Lily looking very angry at her sister.  
  
"Oh clam down! You're making a scene and people are going to look because you are shouting and then they will realize. I was on my way." Then her voice dropped so Daniel couldn't hear her, "Oh and who is the cute guy?"  
  
Lily had just remembered that she didn't tell Lisa about Daniel. They had met in secret every time. Lily would make up loads of excuses to get out of the house and go see him. She never told her sister, or anyone, because she liked the sense of adventure every time she met him.  
  
"Get in the compartment and I'll tell you." Whispered Lily in a laughing voice. Then she took a deep breath and walked inside to introduce her boyfriend to her friends.  
  
"Guys I would like to introduce you to someone." Then she turned towards Daniel and said "This is Daniel Cliffe. My boyfriend."  
  
As she said those words Bianca jumped up and shouted "HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS! YOU BOTH OWE ME 5 GALLEONS"  
  
Lily was shocked and couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Oh sorry Lily but I knew you had a boyfriend because you always act wired when you have a boyfriend"  
  
"NO I DON'T" said Lily back.  
  
"So this is why you were always making up stupid excuses to go out in summer. I knew it, but mum wouldn't believe me. Well I guess I have some news for her" said Lisa with a huge grin on her face. Lily just glared at her.  
  
"So in what year and house are you Daniel?" Asked Charlotte.  
  
"He's in Rav-" started Lily but was cut off by charlotte.  
  
"I believe I was talking to Daniel not you" she said with a sly look on her face.  
  
"Fine!" said Lily and sat down.  
  
"I'm in Ravenclaw and a year older then you." He said as he followed Lily and sat down next to her putting an arm around her.  
  
"Ravenclaw? So am I" said Lisa.  
  
"Cool" he replied.  
  
At that moment a girl with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes stepped in. When Lisa saw her she immediately hide behind Becky and Becky stretched out her hands and pretended to yawn. All the others laughed. She told them that they had to change in to there uniform because they would be arriving in twenty minutes.  
  
"Ok thanks" replied Becky. As soon as she left Lisa sat up and said  
  
"This is going to be very long and hard year." All the others laughed again and agreed with her.  
  
"I guess you have to go now" said Lily to Daniel.  
  
"Can't I watch you change?" asked Daniel with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You wish" they all said together.  
  
"Fine!" and then he stood up and walked out. Then he came back in and pulled Lily out with him. They all laughed again.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He then pressed his lips down to her and started kissing her. He then licked her lower lip begging for entrance to her mouth. She opened it giving him all the access he wanted. In a matter of seconds there tongues were fighting a very passionate battle. After about what seemed like for ever she pulled back breaking the kiss, gave him one last peck on his lips and went to change. When she entered all the other girls were in fits of giggles and she went really red. Then Lisa went over to her put an arm over her shoulder and said,  
  
"Well, since he is in Ravenclaw and I am in Ravenclaw, and people think I'm you I guess I have to pretend to be his girlfriend. Ahhh, I love this school!" when she finished saying this her sister pinned her to the wall and had a very angry look in her eyes.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" said Lily in a very angry voice that startled the others and Lisa.  
  
"Calm down sis, I was only joking" she said quickly.  
  
"I'm just warning you" said Lily and then she started changing and so did the others.  
  
When Lisa finished changing she excused her self and went out side of the compartment for sometime alone. Whilst she was walking in the corridor someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in an empty compartment. She was very scared. When she finally saw the persons face she realized that she didn't know who he was, all she knew was that he was REALLY cute.  
  
"Lily, look I really like you please go out with me and dump, what's his name, Daniel?" he said  
  
She had no idea what she was going to do he thought she was Lily. She started panicking and praying that someone would come through the door and save her, but no one did. The she said, "I can't dump him, I like him. Maybe some other time." And walked out feeling really bad because she had hurt his feelings. She then went straight to the compartment to tell Lily and to take her potion.  
  
"Lily I have something to tell you. I was walking through the corridor when someone pulled me in to another compartment. I don't know who it was but he was REALLY cute. He had dark black hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and was quite built. Anyway he asked me out, well no, he asked you out because he thought that I was you." Said Lisa, feeling very confused.  
  
"Oh my god, that's James. Please tell me that you said no." said Lily in a scared voice.  
  
"I said, 'I can't dump him, I like him. Maybe some other time' good?" said Lisa.  
  
"No, the first part is good but you said MAYBE next time, he thinks that he might have a chance. Arrrgggghhhh" said Lily, whilst pacing the compartment.  
  
"Well I think that you're crazy not to go out with him! He is soooo cute and he really likes you. Why don't you give him a chance?" asked Lisa  
  
"Well first of all I'm going out with Daniel and secondly he's one of the marauders!"  
  
Just then the train came to a stop and they all grabbed there things and prepare to leave the compartment.  
  
"WAIT, Lisa, your potion quick" said Lily.  
  
"Potion? What Potion?" said the other girls.  
  
"Well we can't exactly go to the feast looking like twins! So Lisa is going to take the polijuice potion and pretend to be someone else. The hair that we have is of one of our cousins" explained Lily.  
  
"Ok Lily come on give me the potion!" demanded Lisa. The Lily gave her the potion and she drunk it. Then she started changing in to this beautiful fifteen year old girl. She had blonde hair that looked like gold and bright blue eyes. She was very slim and had a great body. She was also as tall as Lily. Then they all left the train and when to find a carried to take them up to the castle.  
  
When they arrived they went in to the Great Hall and found there seats. Lisa followed Daniel to the Ravenclaw table sat down next to him and just then she caught Lily's eye and winked at her. Lily's face went red with anger but the Lisa started laughing at her and she calmed down. The doors of the Great hall then opened and in came Professor McGonagall followed by the first years. Then they were all sorted and Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would just like to say that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name" he said looking at the Marauders whilst saying it. They all giggled because everybody knows that the marauders love to go places were they can't.  
  
"This year we also have a new head boy and girl. These are Emily Patil and Neville Wood" continued Dumbledore. Then the head boy and girl stood up and the whole hall clapped.  
  
"They will be helped by the prefects of each house to organize activities for everyone" when he said that Lily and James both looked at each other. When Lily looked in to his eyes she felt that feeling in her stomach again but this time she didn't ignore it, she like it. Then James smiled at her and she didn't look away, she just smiled back at him. Then Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. They all started eating and gossiping together.  
  
When the feast ended Lily went next to Daniel. She sat down next to him and he put his hand around her and kissed her on her cheek. They made planes to meet the next day at night in an empty class room to have some time together. Then they both walked together hand in hand to the Gryffindor tower, then he kissed her deeply on the lips and when they broke apart she said bye and went to the common room.  
  
In the common room she saw all the other girls talking and went next to them. Then James came over and said.  
  
"Lily we have to go do our rounds remembers?" said James looking deep in to her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, can you wait a minutes let me go upstairs to my room quickly, please?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, sure"  
  
She then left to her room. When she got up there she sprayed some perfume on and she also put on some make up. When she finished said to her self,  
  
"Why are you doing this? It's just James and remember you're going out with Daniel"  
  
Then she went down to meet James to go do there rounds.  
  
A/N: well...what do you think? Hope you like it. Sorry I took so long to update but I was doing my exams but I promise that from now on I will update soon. Please review. Tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the next chapters.  
  
Next Chapter: Lily and James do there rounds....Is Lily falling for James???.....The girls get up to more tricks and Daniel and Lily..... 


	4. Chapter 4: what's happening to me?

**The Evans Twins and James.  
  
Chapter 4: what's happening to me?  
  
Here's the next chapter...enjoy! Thanks for all those who review the last chapter. I love you guys!!  
**  
When Lily came out of her room she saw James standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She ran down stairs, went to say buy to her friends and they left. They didn't say anything to each other for the first fifteen minutes, but Lily had a feeling that James was starting at her from the side and when she looked at him he turned his head quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." Said James in a shy voice.  
  
"Thanks" said Lily slowly. Then they heard some voices in an empty class room and went to look at who or what was there. James opened the door slowly and they both entered the class room together. There they saw two shadows of tow people making out on a table. Lily felt very embarrassed and turned a shade of pink.  
  
"What is going on here?" said James in a terrifying voice. The two people stopped immediately.  
  
"Nothing" muttered the boy. Lily then flicked her wand and turned on the lights. Lily was shocked to find her sister (but it didn't look like her sister because of the potion) making out with an older boy called Matthew, both in Ravenclaw.  
  
"It doesn't seem like nothing to me, what do you think Lily?" asked James.  
  
"I agree with you. What do you think there punishment should be?" asked Lily.  
  
"Hmm...Well how about 10 points from Ravenclaw...each?" smirked James.  
  
"Yes I think that's fair. Now get back to your common rooms before we take more points off" exclaimed Lily, looking at her sister. Lisa and Matthew got off the table and walked towards the door when suddenly James spoke.  
  
"Wait a minute...I've never seen you before. What's your name?" James asked Lisa.  
  
"Oh...um...I'm Lisa. Lisa Layman. I just transferred here." She said feeling very nervous.  
  
"Hi, I'm James, James Potter. Now get to your tower quickly." Said James. Lily ran after her sister just as she was leaving and pulled her aside so the boys wont hear what they were saying,  
  
"What were you thinking? Making out with a guy, in an empty class room, on your FIRST day" exclaimed Lily in a hushed but very angry voice.  
  
"Oh chill out. I was only having some fun" said Lisa and then turned away from her, grabbed Matthews hand and walked away. Lily was very angry at her sister for this. James then walked towards Lily and said  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and kept on walking.  
  
"Did you know her?" asked James.  
  
"Um, Yes you could say that" she said. James sensed some anger in her voice and changed subject.  
  
"You know you look really good when you're angry!" said James  
  
"Arrrgggghhhh, please don't start with that crap!" said Lily now angrier then before.  
  
"Thanks a lot Lily! I was just telling you how I feel" said James looking directly in to Lily's eyes. She looked straight in them and noticed pain and anger in his eyes. She felt really bad because she had hurt him. Oh get a grip Lily...this is James he doesn't care so why should you...but he looks soooo cute....NO YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH DANIEL HE'S THE CUTE ONE NOT JAMES....Oh but look at him he is soooo cute Arrrgggghhhh  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Said Lily. Then she just broke down and started crying. James was shocked!  
  
"No please don't cry. It's ok no harm done see look I'm smiling!" said James.  
  
He moved towards her and hugged her. She buried her face in his hair and cried her heart out. He didn't know what to do so he just rubbed her back and comforted her. He then pushed her back so he could look at her in her eyes. he wiped away her tears and cupped her cheek, then something that they didn't expect happened... they both leaned towards each other and there lips touched. It was like haven. Fireworks exploded behind there eyes. James moved his hands down to her waits and pulled her close and she moved her hands behind his neck and played with his hair. He licked her bottom lips with his tongue begging for entrance and she gave it to him. There tongues were in a passionate war when all of a sudden Lily pulled away and started running. James was stunned and followed her in to an empty class room when she started crying again.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, please forgive me. I shouldn't have kissed you. Please don't cry" said James feeling very stupid for what he jut did.  
  
She then stepped in front of him and looked in to his eyes and said "Look James, I don't know what came over me. I like you but only as a friend, I like Daniel and I want to be with him. I'm sorry" said Lily.  
  
James was heart broken but he liked her so much that he was willing to let her go just to see her be happy, even if it means not being with her. "I understand, and I'm sorry" he bent down and kissed her on the cheek and left for the tower. She followed him silently touching her cheek where he kissed her. When he kissed her a sensation overwhelmed her, like every worry that she had, vanished. what's happening to me? Lily was scared. She didn't know what was going on. She like Daniel a lot, he was her boyfriend but James...  
  
When they arrived in the common room they both said good night to each other and went to bed.  
  
Lily couldn't sleep. She had cheated on Daniel. She had to tell him but she couldn't. It would break his heart. but what if he found out from someone else, it would be worse o have to tell him...tomorrow. finally Lily drifted off to sleep.

**IN THE BOYS ROOM**

James couldn't sleep so he grabbed his invisibility clock and went outside next to the lake. He hid behind a tree and sat there alone, thinking about Lily. He wanted her...badly, but he had no hope with her. "She only liked him as a friend" those words rang in his ear all night...or what was left of it. The sun started to rise so he made his way to the tower so he could have a shower and get ready for the first day of school.  
  
When he got to his room he found Sirius, Remus and Peter pacing the room worried sick about him. As soon as he entered they all jumped on him and screamed at him for scaring them like that.  
  
"Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!" said Sirius.  
  
"Sorry" said James quietly.  
  
"Is that all you have to say for your self MISTER?" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"How about starting off with an apology and then telling us were you went?" shouted Remus.  
  
"Yes mummy" said James. He couldn't hold his laughter anymore and burst out laughing in his face.  
  
"I'm serous James!"  
  
"I know you're Sirius" said James.  
  
"ARRRGGGGHHHH, I give up you try!" said Sirius to Remus.  
  
"Come on James we're your friends tell us what happened!"  
  
"Ok, I kissed Lily and she said that she likes me but only as a friend. She like Daniel not me" he said in a sad voice "so I went to think next to the lake all night."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry James"  
  
"Yeah so am I" said James. Then he grabbed his things and went to have a shower and change. When he finished changing they all went down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
**A/N: hey guys. I know it's not a long chapter but I just wanted to post it. Please review this chapter. Thanks a lot.  
  
Next chapter: Daniel and Lily have a fight...and...**


	5. Chapter 5: The fight and Confusion

**The Evans Twins and James  
  
Chapter 5: The Fight and confusion.  
  
Hey guy! Here is the next chapter, and I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter. Well, on with the story...  
  
means what the person is thinking

* * *

In the Great Hall, at Breakfast.  
**  
"Lily how was last night with James?" asked Becky. The other girls just looked at her waiting for her answer.  
  
"Ok, nothing special. Why?" asked Lily trying to sound calm. Lily didn't tell her friends about the kiss James and her shared.  
  
"Just asking" replied Becky, looking back at Bianca to continue their conversation.  
  
Just then the Marauders arrived in the great hall. Lily looked up and met James's eyes. There was that feeling in her stomach again, she remembered last night, how passionate and wonderful there kiss had been, how soft his lips were on hers, the feeling of her skin touching his. For heavens sake Lily... snap out of it! Your going out with Daniel, he's the one you want not James. Then she quickly looked away placing her head between her hands and closing her eyes to try and forget everything. Becky was watching her closely and knew that something happened between her and James last night...but what happened?  
  
The Marauders spotted the girls and sat down next to them. Lily made a funny noise as soon as James sat down next to her. "Good morning girls" said the Marauders together, looking very happy. James, accidentally, rubbed his hand on Lily's thigh. She swallowed hard.  
  
Lily saw Daniel enter the Hall. She stood up, to go say good morning, but was stopped by James. He turned to face her and said "Lily, remember that today at 5.00pm we have a prefects meeting with the Head Boy and Girl. Ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I have to go. See you guys in class" said Lily to all her friends.  
  
She walked over to the Ravenclaw table but before she had a chance to site down next to her boyfriend, someone pulled hair hard and dragged her out of the Hall.  
  
"Hey guys isn't that Lily and Lisa fighting?" asked charlotte in a low voice so the boys wont hear them.  
  
"Yes, what happened to those two now?" said Bianca.  
  
"Let's go find out" said Becky. They all rose from the table and rushed out of the Hall. The boys were stunned.  
  
"What happened to them?" asked Sirius, whilst taking another bite from his toast.  
  
"Probably one of them got PMS" replied Remus. The others all laughed.  
  
**Out side of the Great Hall.**  
  
"How dare you humiliate me in from of Matthew last night?" yelled Lisa, and then she slapped her sister hard, across the face. Then the other girls arrived and saw Lisa slap her sister. They were shocked.  
  
"I had to. We have strict orders that if we find students out of bed at night we have to take away points. No exception. If you do things differently at your other school, we don't do them here!" yelled Lily at her sister. Lily slapped her sister back too.  
  
"You do thing differently? Strict orders? Well let me tell you something Ms. I-Never-Broke-Any-Rules, after you sent me away last night I followed you and guess what I saw?" said Lisa, looking extremely angry. As soon as Lisa said this Lily's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. "By the look on your face I think you know what I'm talking about, right? How would you think Daniel would react if I told him?" continued Lisa.  
  
"Told me what?" Came a voice from the Door. Lily turned around quickly and went white.  
  
"Daniel?" Said Lily, making no effort to hide the terror that she was feeling.  
  
"Lily, tell me what?" Daniel asked again.  
  
**Back in the great hall.  
**  
"Um...guys, I'm getting a bite worried now. You think we should go look for them?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah I am too. Come on lets go" replied Remus. They all stood up from the table and went out side the Great Hall.  
  
**Outside the great Hall  
**  
When the boys entered the corridor outside the great hall they heard Daniel say "Lily, tell me what?"  
  
James froze. He knew she was going to tell him about what happened yesterday. He rushed next to Lily and said "well, she was going to tell you how much she likes you, right Lily?" he said then looked at her and he shock his head. She knew that he was telling her not to tell Daniel about last night, but she had to tell him the truth, but she couldn't.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" said Lily but then she looked at the ground and back to Daniel, "No, that's not it. Can we go outside? We need to talk." Asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah...sure" said Daniel and then he lead her outside next to the lake.  
  
**Back inside the corridor.**  
  
"Ok, James, out with it! What did you do to Lily, last night?" asked Bianca feeling very confused about the whole situation.  
  
"Last night after we caught Lisa making out with a guy" he said pointing at Lisa. She went very red. "We got in to an argument and she started crying so I comforted her. Then we...um...kissed"  
  
"You did WHAT?" said the girls together, except Lisa because she knew.  
  
"How could you?" Said charlotte. Then she walked up to him and slapped him hard across his face.  
  
"HEY! It's not like she didn't want to either. She responded to it immediately and after, well a long time, she pulled back and ran away." Said James whilst rubbing his cheek.  
  
"She did?" asked the girls. James just nodded.  
  
"I don't believe that. She hates you. How could she kiss you?" said Bianca.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe? Maybe she likes me now. That's the feeling I got when she kissed me.  
  
**Outside next to the Lake.**  
  
"Lily, what happened last night?" asked Daniel feeling very angry. Lily started crying but Daniel didn't comfort her like James did. He just let her cry.  
  
"First I have to tell you that I really love you Daniel and I hope that you can forgive me and that we could put all this behind us and move on" started Lily.  
  
"Just tell me Lily. I love you too and you know that." Lily nodded her head. She knew how much he loved her and that he would do anything to help her. This is why she had to tell him.  
  
"Ok hear it goes." Said Lily softy. She took in a deep breath and said "Last night I and James got in to an argument and then I started crying. He comforted me." she stopped she couldn't go on anymore. She broke down in tears again. This time Daniel pats her back and pulled her towards him. She then somehow found her courage again to go on.  
  
"Then we...we...we kissed" said Lily. Daniel was shock. H stood up followed by Lily.  
  
"I'm sorry I really am. I didn't want it to happen I swear. I love you and I want to be with you." Started Lily.  
  
"How could you do this to me? I would never cheat on you." Continued Dan.  
  
"I kno-" started Lily but then was cut off by Dan. He was very angry and he had to control himself not to hit Lily across her face.  
  
"Save it Lily, I don't want to hear it. It's over." When he said this he ran inside and she collapsed on the floor crying. Just then her friends and the Marauders came running out at her side, but Lisa just silently let tears run down her cheeks. She could feel her sister's pain. why did I say that? she could feel Lily's pain because they shared a special bond and when one was sad the other could feel it.  
  
"Lily are you ok?" asked Bianca.  
  
"Please, I need sometime alone to think." Said Lily. Her friends understood.  
  
"Lily, class starts in 30minutes ok?" said Charlotte.  
  
"I know, thanks cha." Said Lily  
  
Lily just stayed by the lake thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: That's another chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be out in the next three days...hopefully. 


	6. Chapter 6: Comforting Lily

**

* * *

The Evans Twins and James  
  
Chapter 6: Comforting Lily  
  
Hey guy! Here is the next chapter, and I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter, and I would also like to say that I am really sorry that this chapter took so long to post but I had to finish my last exams. Well, on with the story...  
  
means what the person is thinking******

* * *

"Where is she? I'm starting to get really worried about her!" Becky said, with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah so am I" said Charlotte. The girls were outside of the classroom waiting for the Professor to come.  
  
"Should we go look for her?" Bianca asked the other girls.  
  
"No, the Professor is her. We should just go in for our lesson. She needs her space."  
  
"Yeah your right." Answered Bianca. The girls followed there class mates in to the class room and found places at the back next to each other.  
  
"Ok, so, welcome back to another year of DADA. I'm Professor Nici. First I'm going to take the register and then we can get on with the lesson." Said the professor.  
  
"Fran?"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Christine?"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Becky?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Bianca?"  
  
'Present'  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Present"  
  
"Lily?" said the professor but there was no answer.  
  
"Lily? Lily Evans?" still there was no answer. Then there was a knock at the door and Lily stepped in.  
  
"Sorry Professor but I wasn't feeling to well" said Lily putting a very innocent face on but her friends knew better.  
  
"Its ok Lily. Find a place and take out your books."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Said Lily and went to find her seat.  
  
"How are you doing Lily?" Becky asked.  
  
"She's not doing that well."  
  
"What do you mean SHE?" Becky asked.  
  
"Well..." started Lily.  
  
"OH MY GOD! LISA?!?" Becky asked looking shocked.  
  
"Hey" replied Lisa/Lily.  
  
"Wow" is all Becky could say. She then told the others. They were also really shocked.  
  
"So where is Lily?" asked Bianca.  
  
"Outside behind the trees. She doesn't want to come in side." Lisa said, looking very sad.  
  
"Would you girls like to share something with the class?" asked Professor Nici looking very angry. The girls looked at each other and then Lisa said "No Professor, sorry" putting on her innocent face again.  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and the girls all rushed out towards the lake. James followed them. He caught up with them and just before they were outside he grabbed Lisa's hand thinking she was Lily. She turned round to see who it was. James just looked straight in to her eyes she turned away quickly.  
  
"What do you want James" asked Lisa in a cold voice.  
  
"Just to see how you are, how are you Lily?" he asked trying to look in to her eyes.  
  
"She...I mean I'm fine James" then she ran outside quickly and the girls followed her. This time James didn't follow. He knew that she was not fine and that she needed her space. but why did she say 'She'?  
  
"Hey Lils, how you doing?" Lisa asked her sister. Lily didn't answer, she just cried on her sister. Lisa's heart broke. She could feel her pain. Lisa cried with her sister. The other girls left, leaving them alone.  
  
Lisa lifted her sisters head, looked in to her eyes and said "Lily, you can't let him do this to you. You have to be strong. There are plenty of fish in the sea. You don't need him. You're too good for him."  
  
"I know but I'm not strong like you." Lily said, still crying in to her sister's arms.  
  
"You can do it. I know you can. Now come on lets go inside we have classes to attend. Oh and by the way. You owe me one for this morning. I went to your lesson instead of mine. I got you your notes." Lisa said with a smirk on her face. Lily hugged her sister and said "Thanks, and I'm sorry for this morning."  
  
"It's ok. I love you sis" replied Lisa  
  
"I love you too, sis" Lily said as they were making there ay inside Lily stopped and pushed Lisa behind a tree. Lisa was shocked.  
  
"WHAT?" Lisa said rubbing her head.  
  
"You potion." Exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Oh yes." Lisa said. Then she took out her potion from her robe and drank it. She then started to change in to another girl. When she finished they walked inside and went to there lessons.  
  
**In the common room after the lessons ended**  
  
Lily was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, rapped in a blanket, deep in thought. She was alone in the common room; everyone else was outside enjoying the sun. Then the portrait opened and James stepped in. he saw Lily on the sofa. He stayed on the stairs looking at her God she's beautiful he then approached her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Lils. How are you?" James asked.  
  
"I'll be ok"  
  
"I'm really sorry, for everything."  
  
"Its ok James. It's my fault as well." Lily answered looking deep into his eyes. She could see that he really meant it and that he really cares about her. God he's gorgeous. NO THIS IS JAMES POTTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HE IS NOT CUTE  
  
"Lily" he said and grabbed her hand. This caused her to shiver but she didn't pull away. She liked his touch. "I just have to know one thing only. Do you regret what happened between us that night? The kiss?" asked James. please say NO  
  
Lily didn't answer. She looked at the fire then back at James.  
  
"No" she said slowly. James' face lit up. She doesn't regret it. YES  
  
"But" started Lily. right there always has to be a but  
  
"I'm not ready to start another relationship. Not yet. And I still don't know how I feel about you, me, us" answered Lily.  
  
"Its ok Lily. I understand" James said. He felt sad but he did understand Lily. She was right. It was too early to start a relationship again after what happened. James put one arm around Lily and she leaned in to his chest. She pressed her back against him. He took her hand in his, kissed her forehead, and he whispered in her ear "Everything will be ok". His breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine throughout her body.  
  
"Yes it will" smiled Lily, and fell asleep on his chest, and so did he. They stayed like that until it was time to go to bed, just enjoying each others company and dreaming about each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. I know it's a bit short but I had to post it. Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks for all those who review the last chapters.!!  
  
LOVE YA!! **


End file.
